


Between Two Worlds

by AngelNDarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Pack redemption, BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale Uses His Words, F/M, Gen, Hale Family resurrected eventually, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Pre-Slash, Protective Chris Argent, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Peter Hale, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Protective Sirius Black, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Remus is Stiles uncle, Slash, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNDarkness/pseuds/AngelNDarkness
Summary: The world had no clue about the Supernatural World but it will before it's all said and done... One boy puts his life on the line to save those that he thinks are being wronged for no other reason than what they were born... One man seeks to right the wrongs done to those who are different but yet the same as everyone else other than the fact they were born special or gifted...
Relationships: Chris Argent/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Harry Potter
Comments: 51
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You may see prompts used throughout the story and if you do, they are from the Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge (AYCETDIC) on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum (HPFCF)!!! The prompt you see listed in this chapter is actually the title of this story!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 2,017 Words**
> 
> 21\. (Book title) Between Two Worlds
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~ 

Stiles Stilinski jumped back when his best friend took another swipe at him with his clawed hand. He wanted to believe that Scott knew what he was doing when he decided to play the Lacrosse game, but now he had proof that he hadn’t. He wished that he was anywhere but where he currently was. He pressed the button he had in his pocket repeatedly hoping that it alerted his secret weapon before it was too late. He jumped over a bench in the locker room and glared at Scott McCall. “Scott! You need to snap out of it! Come on, buddy, you can tame your wolf.”

Scott growled and lunged at Stiles again. He roared when he felt a claw or two skate across the other boy’s side. “You’re not keeping me from, Alison!”

Stiles yelled in pain and scooted back out of Scott’s range. His side was burning like hell as he shouted, “Why is it always Alison with you, Scott? I’m your best friend yet I don’t matter to you! I told you that you shouldn’t play tonight because your control was still shaky at best. I told you that you’d end up hurting someone. Why in the hell do you NEVER listen to what I have to say?”

Scott growled. “Because you’re jealous that I have a girlfriend while you are still pining after Lydia Martin who doesn’t even know you’re alive!”

Stiles scowled. “You say you are my best friend, but you can’t even tell when I’m putting on a mask. Your girlfriend’s family is going to kill you and you won’t have anyone to blame but your damn self, Scott! Snap the fuck out of it!”

Scott lunged and slammed Stiles against the lockers behind him. “You don’t know what you are talking about, Stiles! Alison isn’t like them and she never will be.”

Stiles snorted but before he could respond a voice from behind Scott snarled, “Step the hell away from my nephew and let him go before I rip your arms off and shove them up your arse. I swear to Merlin if you’ve hurt him, I’ll make you wish that you were never born.”

Stiles’ head snapped up and he sighed out in relief at the sight that met his eyes. His uncle Remus Lupin and Sirius Black stood in the doorway of the locker room. He wasn’t surprised at all when Sirius transformed into his animagus form and ran over to him while Remus headed straight for Scott. “Remus!”

Remus shot a look at Stiles and smiled grimly. “Harry is trying to keep your dad from coming in here, Stiles, so you may want to go out and reassure him that you’re in one piece. He heard McCall’s roar from across half the field before Harry flung a silencing spell at the locker room.”

Stiles swore but didn’t move. “He’s pinning me to the lockers, Remus, and my back and side are on fire.”

Remus growled and hurried across the locker room. He yanked Scott away from Stiles and pinned the younger boy to the wall with one hand on his chest. He turned his head and looked at Stiles. “Get outside and stay there no matter what, Stiles. Padfoot, keep Stiles and Noah outside and make sure to keep anyone else from entering the locker room. I need to have a little chat with McCall here. Also, see to Stiles’ wounds and take pictures of them.”

Padfoot barked and grabbed Stiles by his shirt with his teeth and pulled him out of the locker room. He may be in his animagus form, but he needed to get Stiles away from the boy who had injured him. He needed to be able to check and see just how badly the teen had been injured by his supposed best friend. 

Stiles groaned in annoyance. “Padfoot, if you rip my shirt, I’ll have you neutered!”

Padfoot woofed as he continued to pull Stiles out of the locker room gently. He wanted nothing more than he to go back and bite Scott McCall in the arse for daring to attack Stiles. Once he had Stiles outside, he changed back to his normal appearance and gently wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “Come along, Stiles. I need to let your dad know what’s going on. Also, if I’m not mistaken, I saw Derek Hale right before Remus and I entered the locker room. I’d rather Remus deal with McCall than Hale deal with him.”

Stiles swore. “Derek will kill Scott given the chance, Sirius. I don’t know why, but Derek seems to be protective of me the few times I’ve interacted with him.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “He’s protective of you because you smell like you belong to a pack, Stiles. There is no way in hell that any werewolf is going to want to see someone else’s packmate injured unless they are currently fighting another pack. Werewolves are pack creatures and if they can help someone else in another pack they will. Besides, if I’m right and I think I am then Hale probably feels a pull towards you. You need to remember, Stiles, that you have magic even if it isn’t like the magic Remus, Teddy, Snape, Harry, and I have. Hale more than likely is able to tell that and it makes him want to protect you because you could possibly end up being a powerful ally for him and his pack if he ever ends up in one.”

Stiles nodded. “I like Derek, Sirius, and I feel terrible that I let Scott talk me into doing what I did which ended up in Derek getting arrested. I’m just glad that Harry is working the case with dad because he knows that Derek is innocent even if he can’t publicly announce it just yet. Fuck my side and back hurt!”

Sirius’ eyes hardened as he led Stiles over to where he could see Noah Stilinski, Harry, and Derek standing. “I bet it is, but we’ll get you fixed up soon. I’ll have Harry send a message to Snape letting him know that we need his expertise. I’m not so sure that he’ll be able to prevent you scarring though.”

Stiles sighed and fidgeted. “I don’t care if I scar, Sirius. I’m just finished trying to help Scott. This is the second time he’s done this, and I’ve had it with him thinking it is alright to hurt me just because he doesn’t want to learn control. He claims that he hates being a werewolf, but yet he has no problem using the wolfy powers he got for Lacrosse or to get himself a girlfriend.”

Harry who heard what Stiles had just said looked up and narrowed his eyes when he saw blood seeping through Stiles shirt. “McCall won’t like the results of his little tantrum tonight, Stiles. This time I won’t let you talk me out of making him reap what consequences he has sowed. Merlin, how deep did he claw you? I’ve already sent a patronus to Severus, so he should be here soon. I had a feeling we would need him for one reason or another.”

Sirius nodded curtly and hissed, “When Remus and I got into the locker room McCall had Stiles pinned to the lockers behind him. He accused Stiles of being jealous that he had a girlfriend and he didn’t.”

Derek snorted and scowled even as his eyes flashed blue. “McCall doesn’t know how to use his sense of smell properly. I’ve tried to teach him, but he refuses to learn anything from me.”

Harry snorted and shook his head. “He’s going to learn that his actions have consequences. You’ve tried your best, Derek, but now it’s time for me to step in and deal with him. Noah, I’ll be talking to Melissa McCall and pulling McCall out of school for the next two weeks. I’m going to teach him a lesson that he needs to learn before he ends up hurting or worse killing someone. Derek, tomorrow we need to go and see your uncle because I’m pretty sure he’s the Alpha that bit McCall. I’m also damn sure that he didn’t realize just who he was killing when he killed her. If what I suspect is true then Peter Hale has been at the hunters’ mercy since Laura took you and ran, Derek.”

Derek sucked in a breath as he considered what Harry just said. He couldn’t fault Harry’s way of thinking because he had wondered time and again if Peter was safe like his sister claimed. He nodded once and then reached out and grabbed a hold of one of Stiles’ arms, so that he could drain some of the pain he felt from Stiles. “Just let me know when you want to go. Will the guy you sent a message to be here soon?”

Harry smiled knowingly but before he could say anything a pop sounded and Severus Snape said, “Potter, what do you need me for?”

Harry motioned at Stiles who was now leaning up against Derek. “I need for you to check Stiles here over, Severus. McCall lost his temper and attacked Stiles from what we heard. He’s bleeding quite a bit.”

Severus stalked over to Stiles side and quickly put up an illusion that would make it seem like they were all just standing around talking and then quickly shot a diagnostic scan at Stiles. He stiffened as he read the results and then quickly pulled out his potions case. He opened his potions case and pulled out a blood replenishing potion, a Skele-gro, a level ten pain reliever potion, a bruise balm salve, and finally he pulled at the camera he had in another pocket. He was thankful that Harry had thought to ask him to bring one with him in case they needed evidence of an injury. He uncorked the potions and then handed them to Stiles before he vanished Stiles shirt. He waved his wand over the long gash on Stiles’ right side making sure to get any and all debris out of the gash. He then cleaned it before he silently healed it. “Take those potions, Mr. Stilinski. They are blood replenishing, Skele-gro, and a level ten pain reliever. You can have your father apply this bruise balm salve on your back when you get home. You have two broken ribs, one cracked rib, bruising on your back, and of course the gash on your right side which I have healed. I’ll drop by some scar removal tomorrow which should help at the very least lessen the scarring if it doesn’t remover the scar completely. You need to go home and rest for the rest of this evening.”

Stiles groaned but did as he was told and drank the potions down. He was relieved when Sirius handed him a bottle of water so that he could rinse the taste out of his mouth. “Harry, can you apparate me home? I don’t think I’ll be able to handle the car ride.”

Harry nodded. “Derek, if you want to come with us I’ll talk to you some more about what I suspect and why I suspect it. Noah, will you stay here with Severus and Sirius to reign Remus in if he needs it? With it being this close to the full moon I’m not sure he won’t try to tear McCall apart.”

Noah nodded and squeezed his son’s shoulder gently. “Listen to Harry and Derek, son. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

Stiles nodded and then grabbed onto the hand that Harry was holding out to him. He didn’t get to blink more than twice before he was home and pushed towards his couch. He sat down and sighed as his eyes closed. He had a lot on his mind, but right then he just wanted nothing more than to feel safe which he did as soon as Derek sat beside him. He could tell that it was Derek because of the way the couch shifted slightly once he sat down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *grins* And there is the first chapter... I hope you all like it... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!! Next up: Remus has words with and for Scott... Harry and Derek talk...
> 
> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus talks to Scott... Harry talks to Derek...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m glad to see that people seem to like this story!!! Don’t forget you may see prompts used throughout the story and if you do, they are from the Are You Crazy Enough To Do It Challenge (AYCETDIC) on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum (HPFCF) on FF!!! Here is the next chapter!!! Enjoy!!!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 4,551 Words**
> 
> 360\. (quote) If you’re going through hell, keep going. – Winston Churchill
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Remus waited until he heard Harry popped away with Stiles and Derek before he growled once more at Scott. “I don’t know, and I don’t care what your problem is, McCall, but get yourself under control before I make you wish you were NEVER BORN! Stiles has done nothing but try to help you and you attack him for it? Who in the bloody hell do you think you are? Nobody touches my nephew and gets away with it.”

Scott growled and tired to push Remus off him but when he couldn’t he flashed his eyes like the pup he was since he didn’t have control over his wolf at all. “It’s Stiles fault I was even bit! I’m like this because of him! He owes me!”

Remus snorted and, in a flash, used a stinging hex on Scott and nodded in satisfaction when it made Scott revert back to his human appearance. “No, you’re like this because you chose to follow Stiles into the wood, McCall! Stiles didn’t hold a gun to your head or any other weapon to make you go into the woods the night you were bit. You could have told him no. In fact, you should have told him no and you should have threatened to call Noah to let him know what Stiles wanted to do. However, you chose to go into the woods and then you had no problem with Stiles giving himself up to save you from getting caught by Noah or any other police deputies. Stiles has done nothing but try to help you and you ignore everything he suggests to you. My nephew doesn’t owe you jack shit especially since this is the third or fourth time that you have tried to injure if not outright kill him!”

Scott flashed his eyes and growled. “Stiles is trying to keep me away from Alison, Remus! He’s just jealous that I’m on first string and that I have a girlfriend.”

Remus shook his head. “After tonight you won’t be on first string, McCall, because I’ll be having a conversation with Coach Finstock come tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, for you, McCall, Finstock knows about the Supernatural and he knows better than to have an out of control were on his team. I’m not sure how he didn’t put two and two together and figure out that you are a werewolf before your game tonight but that will change by tomorrow. Actions have consequences and you’re not going to like your consequences. Harry, Sirius, Severus, Noah, and me will be sitting your mother down to talk to her about what you have now become. You blew any chance of your mother not being informed when you decided it was alright to attack my nephew.”

He took in a deep breath and let it out. “When you were first bit and Stiles told us we all sat down and told you what would be expected of you. You know that there are TWO kinds of werewolves and you are of the type that can shift anytime you want. I would rather be the kind of Were that you are than the kind that I am because I’d love not to lose my mind for one night a month and become an uncontrollable beast without a potion that could and probably is slowly killing me. Stiles isn’t jealous that you have a girlfriend because he would rather have a boyfriend and how you don’t know that I don’t know. He is just trying to make sure that you end up dead because one your girlfriend’s family finds out that you ARE a werewolf they will come after you. I don’t care if they supposedly follow a code because I have yet to meet an Argent that DOES follow the CODE. Well I guess I should say that I have yet to meet an Argent from the American branch of the family that follows the code of their family.”

Scott scowled and stiffened as he listened to Remus talk. He couldn’t believe that he was going to be off first string of the Lacrosse team just because he was now a werewolf. The only reason he was even on first string was because he no longer had asthma thanks to being a werewolf. “You can’t have Coach Finstock take me off first string, Remus! All I wanted was to be able to play and now I can. It isn’t fair or right that you’re going to take that from me. Also, you can’t tell my mom that I’m a werewolf. If she finds out, she’ll be scared of me and I don’t want that!”

Remus rolled his eyes. “You have more important things to worry about that have nothing to do with your mother finding out or you no longer being first string of the lacrosse team. Do you have a one-track mind or something, McCall? Merlin, even Crabbe and Goyle weren’t as idiotic as you and that is saying something about those two wizards. Let me break it down for you in simple terms, McCall, so you can follow along. You are a werewolf which means that you now fall under the purview of MACUSA and are considered a magical creature. What does this mean for you? It means that you will now have to answer for attacking Stiles like you did and I can and will tell you that you thinking Stiles is jealous of you won’t cut it with the courts that deal in things like this. You will have to reap what you have sown, and I think it’s about time that you did.”

Scott shook his head. “Stiles won’t press charges against me, Remus, and you know it. I didn’t mean to hurt Stiles, but he just wouldn’t back off me.”

Remus glared at Scott with hard eyes. “Stiles won’t be the one pressing charges, McCall, so yes charges will be pressed. You made the mistake of attacking Stiles with Harry, Sirius, and me here. Harry is the Head Auror for MACUSA and he heard you attacking Stiles. Since Stiles isn’t seventeen yet Noah or me can press charges against you for what you have done to the boy who has done nothing but stand beside you. You would HAVE known this had you read what Stiles and I gave you. Your poor decisions and actions are what have led to this moment. Everything that is about to befall you is of your own doing. If you had only been a decent and caring person then none of this would have happened. If ONLY you would have tried to control your temper and your wolf then you wouldn’t be in the trouble you are finding yourself in. How is it that whenever you do something wrong that it is someone else’s fault? Do you think that you can just blame everything you do on someone else and walk away without any consequences? It’s time to grow up.”

Scott swallowed hard. “I didn’t do anything, Remus! I didn’t mean to hurt Stiles. I would NEVER hurt Stiles on purpose.”

Remus’ eyes flashed gold as Moony made himself known. “You knew exactly what you were doing, McCall! I heard Stiles tell you to knock it off more than once and I heard your response. I heard you roar in satisfaction when you scratched him with your nails. You’re lucky that he didn’t have a bigger gash in his side than he did because I would have killed you with my bear hands if he had. You think that it is more important to spend your time with your little killer girlfriend than you do to learn to control yourself. Now, you won’t have any choice but to learn control because if you go near Alison Argent or any Argent for that fact I’ll make sure that everyone knows just what kind of person they are and what kind of person you are. I’ve given you plenty of chances to get your head out of your arse, but you have chosen not to heed my advice. Now, get showered and change your clothes because we have somewhere to be. I’m sure that Noah wants a word with you too.”

He turned on his heel and stalked out of the locker room. At the door he turned his head and looked at Scott with cold eyes. He silently cast a spell and smirked at Scott who was started to look like he finally understood just how much trouble he was in. “Don’t think that you can run and hide because the spell I just cast on you was a tracking charm. I’ll find you before you get far and if you do run then you will just end up in so much more trouble.” He turned his head forward again and strode the rest of the way out of the boy’s locker room. He needed to get himself calmed down before he ended up ripping Scott McCall apart for what he had done to his nephew.

He looked up when he heard a throat clear and nodded at Noah, Sirius, and Severus. “McCall’s showering and getting dressed now. Noah, do you know if Melissa has tonight off or not? I think it’s time that she finally learns just what her son is up to and what he has been doing.”

Noah nodded. “I figured that you’d want to talk to Melissa, so I already sent her a text and she is waiting on us at her house. Severus healed Stiles before Harry took him and Derek Hale to my house.”

Remus scowled. “What were Stiles’ injuries, Severus?”

Severus’ eyes flashed in anger. “He had a big gash on his side and lost quite a bit of blood. I healed the gash and gave him a blood replenishing potion. He also had two broken ribs and one cracked rib which I gave him Skele-gro for. I also gave him a bruise balm salve for his back because his back is basically one big bruise. Mr. McCall is lucky that Stiles knew how to move when he was attacked because if he hadn’t moved then the gash that Stiles had would have been even worse than what it was. Noah, I think that Stiles needs a couple days off school to make sure that he doesn’t end up injured again.”

Noah sighed and closed his eyes. “Sirius, I’ll need your help in keeping Stiles at home more than likely. Although I may be able to have Derek help me keep Stiles at home by having them both do some research for me. I know that Harry is taking on the string of murders that have been happening, but I think Derek and Stiles can help me clear up a few cold cases that I think involve the Supernatural. I also have some questions for Derek about Alan Deaton the town vet because there is something about that man that sets my teeth on edge.”

Severus scowled. “Noah, you may not have magic that you can use, but the little you do possess is what helps make you such a good Sheriff. If you think that there is something off with Alan Deaton, then there most likely is. I’ll take in a cat tomorrow and see if I can read the man’s mind because if he’s dangerous we don’t need Derek or Stiles around the man.”

Sirius nodded. “I’ll go with Severus tomorrow and he can act like he’s taking me to get checked over for some reason. Remus, do you know what set Scott off this time?”

Remus growled and shook his head. “I have no clue, but he kept saying that Stiles is jealous of him for being first string and for having a girlfriend.”

Noah snorted and shook his head. “Stiles could be first string if he wanted to and that is without using his powers unlike Scott. Stiles isn’t jealous of Scott at all, but he is worried because of just who and what the Argent’s are. Besides Stiles has had a crush on Derek Hale since he was ten years old and that hasn’t changed at all regardless of the fact that he plays up a crush he supposedly has for Miss Lydia Martin. I have no doubt that eventually I’ll have Derek Hale as a son-in-law and I’m okay with that because I know that Derek will do whatever he has to, to protect Stiles.”

Sirius smirked just as Scott came out of the locker room and towards them. “Don’t forget, Noah, that even if he ends up with Hale that you’ll still get grandchildren.”

Scott’s mouth dropped open in shock. “What the fuck?”

Noah groaned and glared at Scott with hard eyes. “Don’t worry about it, Scott. Now, come along because we are meeting your mother at your house. If I were you I’d think of a better reason than Stiles being jealous of you for what you did tonight because you know that isn’t going to fly with your mother or me.”

Scott paled. “Sheriff, we can’t tell my mom! She’ll be angry at me when this is all Stiles fault!”

Noah stiffened and turned to look at Scott with narrowed eyes as he hissed “You won’t be blaming this on Stiles, Scott! You could have told him no and stayed home the night you were bit, but you chose to follow him into the woods where you ended up getting bit by a feral alpha. I’m honestly not even sure if going out into the woods was his idea on his own because I know how you like to egg him on even if you don’t like to admit it, Scott. I’ve helped your mother raise you since you were six years old, Scott McCall, and I know just what kind of person you are. I’m tired of you always blaming Stiles for your mistakes and it stops here and now. Am I clear?”

Scott stepped backwards when he saw the look on Noah’s face and quickly nodded. “Yes, Sheriff.”

Noah nodded curtly and led the way to his patrol car. He put Scott in the back while Remus climbed into the passenger side. After he opened the driver’s side door, he looked at Sirius and Remus. “Are you two following or heading back to my house?”

Severus and Sirius exchanged a look, but it was Severus who said, “We’ll head to your place and check on Stiles, Noah. If you need us send a text message to one of our phones. I just think that too many of us will overwhelm Mrs. McCall.”

Noah sighed but understood where Severus and Sirius were coming from. “Tell Stiles to order us some dinner because we’ll need it by the time Remus and I get back to the house.”

Sirius nodded. “We’ll call in an order for some pizza if the other three didn’t do so when they first got to the house. We’ll see you guys in a little while.”

Noah smiled and then got in his car. He really wasn’t looking forward to the conversation that was about to happen, but he knew that it needed to happen. He didn’t want his son getting hurt again especially by the boy who was supposed to be his best friend.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry made sure that Stiles sat right down on the couch as soon as they got to the Stiliniski house before he made his way into the kitchen. He needed a minute to calm down because he could still feel his magic bubbling under his skin. He couldn’t believe that Scott had hurt Stiles like he had, and he wanted nothing more than to hex the boy to hell and back. He busied himself with getting Stiles, Derek, and himself a drink while he tried to calm down. He also figured that it would be a good idea to call and order something for dinner. He peaked out the kitchen and grinned when he saw that Derek had sat down beside Stiles on the couch. He could tell just by the way Stiles’ body relaxed that he felt safe with Derek sitting beside him. He nodded to himself and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the local pizza place’s number and quickly ordered six meat lover pizzas, two pepperoni, sausage, and pineapple pizzas, two pepperoni pizzas, two orders of breadsticks, two orders of cheesy bread, three order of hot wings, and two salads. He figured that would be enough to feed them all and maybe even have a little left over to eat the next day for breakfast or lunch.

He took in several deep breaths and let them out as he finished calming down. He was just relieved that his magic no longer felt like it was going to explode out of his body. He heard Derek and Stiles talking so decided to wait another minute before he walked back into the living room with a small smile on his face. He just knew those two were mates and couldn’t wait to watch how it all unfolded. 

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Derek sat down beside Stiles on the couch and bit back a smile when the smaller boy leaned into him. He shifted some more and wrapped an arm lightly around Stiles’ shoulders. He wanted to go back to the school and beat the ever-loving shit out of Scott, but decided it was best that he stay next to Stiles. He could feel just how much pain the younger boy was in even with the potions he had taken. “Are you alright, Stiles?”

Stiles sighed and turned his head a little and looked at Derek. “I’m in pain, but I’m thinking that is from the Skele-gro. It hurts re-growing a bone and I know that Severus vanished the two broken ribs to make sure that they healed correctly. I have a feeling they were close to my lung because of how hard it was to breathe before he gave me the potion.”

Derek nodded and growled low in his throat. “I can’t believe that McCall hurt you like that. What in the hell was he thinking?”

Stiles shrugged only to groan in pain. “I don’t think he was thinking, Derek. Lately it doesn’t matter what I say to Scott because everything I say sets him off. I warned him not to play tonight because of how close it is to the full moon. I warned him that he was going to end up exposing the Supernatural and if he did that, he would be in for a world of hurt. According to him I’m just jealous that he made first string for the lacrosse team and because he has a girlfriend and I don’t. I just know that I’m done trying to help him and I’m done making excuses for him. I’m not going to let him keep hurting me. He’s been told that he needs to learn control by you, by Remus, and by everyone else, but he has chosen not to listen to anyone. He could have killed me tonight and I think he would have had Remus not been there to stop him.”

Derek scowled and tightened his hold on Stiles slightly. “McCall’s about to learn that his actions have consequences, Stiles. He deserves whatever he gets. What happened tonight and the night he was bit is not your fault. He can’t keep thinking of only himself and hurting everyone else. I’m just sorry that you got hurt.”

Stiles shook his head. “What happened tonight isn’t your fault either, Derek. Hell, what happened to your family isn’t your fault. I know things that I can’t say right now, but I promise you that everything will be alright and the people responsible for what happened to your family will get what they deserve. I know that Harry needs to talk to you, but I want you to promise me that you’ll work on blaming yourself for what happened. If I’m not allowed to blame myself for Scott being bit, then you can’t blame yourself for something you had no part in. You were used and abused even if you can’t see it just yet.”

Derek swallowed hard but nodded. “I’ll try.”

Stiles nodded in satisfaction and looked up when he heard Harry as he walked back into the living room. “Everything okay, Harry?”

Harry nodded. “I called in a big order from the local pizza place so that we can all eat something. I know from experience that you won’t be going to school tomorrow, Stiles, even if Severus forgot to tell you that. Actually, you probably won’t be going back to school until Monday because the Skele-gro needs twenty-four hours to work to grow the bones and then you need to take it easy to make sure that they have time to strengthen up without any chance of you getting injured again. Your dad will be able to eat the pizza I ordered because he is in good health, Stiles, and we’ll keep an eye on his heart for you. I know that you just want to make sure that he is healthy, but you are going about it the wrong way. It’s all food in moderation that is the key. Well that and some very good potions.”

Stiles chuckled and then winced. “Okay, no more laughing for me until my ribs are regrown. What did you need to talk to Derek about, Harry? Do I need to leave the room?”

Harry looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow. “Are you alright with Stiles being here while we talk, Derek?”

Derek nodded. “I’d feel better having him close, Harry.”

Harry nodded and sat back. “I’m just going to come out and say what I think, Derek. I don’t want to sugarcoat it because it would take too long.”

Derek sighed but looked Harry straight in the eyes. “You think Peter is the alpha and that he killed Laura.”

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and he sighed. “I think that Peter is the alpha, but I’m actually not sure if he killed Laura or not. I’ll look at Laura’s body again tomorrow, but I’m pretty sure that she was killed by a hunter or that Peter killed her as a mercy kill. It is possible that Peter killed her, but if that is the case, I can say with one hundred percent certainty that he isn’t in his right frame of mind. From what I have uncovered so far, I’ve found that he’s being drugged with wolfsbane and something else that I’m not sure of. Your sister never should have left him alone and took you on the run because by doing so she not only painted a target on his back, but she slowed his healing down. If he had been with you guys or close by, he could have used the pack bonds to help himself heal.”

Derek swore. “I told her that we shouldn’t have left Uncle Peter behind but she alpha ordered me to drop it. Laura changed after she got the alpha power and it wasn’t for the better. I miss her and if Peter did kill her, I blame him to an extent, but my wolf side understands why he did what he did if he was the one who did it. I’m conflicted in what and how I feel.”

Harry rubbed his hands down his face. “I’m investigating the fire that burnt your house down, Derek. Kate Argent and all of her accomplices will pay for what they did. I have already had Gerard Argent picked up and he will be tried for his crimes and that includes everything that he has ever done that was against the laws that the Supernatural have. I know that you are hurting but I want you to think on a favorite quote of mine by Winston Churchill. If you’re going through hell, keep going. To me what that quote means is that the best thing you can do for yourself is to keep living and prove to not only yourself but those that have hurt you that you are strong. You don’t want to just give up because then Kate Argent and those like her win and that isn’t what you want.”

Derek shook his head and ran a hand down his face. “That quote has actually gotten me this far and I’ll keep living because of it. I’ve been in hell for the last six years and it’s time that I finally get to put it to rest. I’m done running and I’m ready to do what I should have as soon as my family was killed. I want to make sure that nobody else suffers like I have had to these past years.”

Harry smiled at Derek. “I’ll take your statement tomorrow then, Derek, and we’ll lay this whole thing to rest. Tomorrow we will also go and see Peter because if he is the alpha then something needs to be done. With him in the state that he is in him being an alpha isn’t a good thing. He needs time to heal and come to terms with everything that has happened to him since the fire. You do realize that means that I will need to transfer the alpha spark to you, do you not?”

Derek groaned. “I know, but I’m not sure I’ll be a good alpha.”

Stiles shook his head and squeezed Derek’s left leg. “You’ll be a great alpha, Derek. We just need to make sure you use your words and not your murderous eyebrows.”

Harry chortled. “Stiles!”

Stiles snorted. “What? It’s the truth and you both know it.”

Derek rolled his eyes and huffed. “I’ll learn to use my words. I’m sure that you can teach me, Stiles.”

Harry laughed. “He’ll teach you alright, Derek. I’m pretty sure I just heard Severus and Sirius arrive, so we’ll hear what happened after we left. I have a feeling it will be a little bit yet before Noah and Remus get back here. I’m just glad Teddy wasn’t here with what happened tonight because he would have lost it and gone off on McCall.”

Derek’s eyes flashed blue. “McCall is lucky that it was Remus who went in because I’d have ripped his damn throat out with my teeth.”

Harry grinned and stood up just as Sirius and Severus walked in. He pointed them both to the kitchen and followed them in. He decided that he would make sure they got a drink and would give Derek and Stiles a few minutes alone again. “We’ll be in the kitchen getting more drinks since the pizza should be here soon.”

Stiles nodded and leaned his head back on the couch once more. He sighed and tried to relax some more when pain flared in his right side. He smiled slightly when he felt his pain draining. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that it was Derek who was draining the pain he was feeling as his ribs regrew slowly. He really couldn’t wait for them to finish because he was tired of the pain it was causing him even with him having taken a level ten pain reliever potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *snickers* This chapter only went about halfway the way I wanted it too... I hope that you all liked this chapter... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!! Next up: Melissa finds out about Scott and some other stuff!!!
> 
> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa finds out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m glad that you all are liking the story!!! Updates may be a bit slow as I’m still healing from my hospital stay and I’m restricted on how much I’m allowed to type a day… Here is the next chapter!!! Don’t forget that the chapter may have a prompt used from the AYCEtDIC on HPFCF!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Teen Wolf or Harry Potter!!!
> 
> **Word Count: 2,110 Words**
> 
> 332\. (phrase) Who needs enemies with friends like you?
> 
> ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Melissa McCall looked at Noah and Remus with narrowed eyes. She had seen the look on Scott’s face when they followed him into the house and knew that something had happened. She sat down and looked at the two men who were sitting on either side of her son. “Noah, Remus, what is going on?”

Noah sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. “Melissa, I need for you to listen to what Remus and I have to say with an open mind. After we say what we need to we’ll show you proof so that you don’t think that we’re crazy. About a week or two ago you’ll remember that I was searching for a body in the woods. I ended up calling in Remus, Harry, Sirius, and Severus thirty-six hours after I started investigating the murder because there were signs pointing to something happening that my department wasn’t and still isn’t equipped to handle.”

Melissa frowned. “What kind of crime wouldn’t your department be able to handle, Noah?”

Noah sighed and shook his head. “There is another world that runs inside of our own world, Melissa. That world deals with the supernatural and other things because mundane law enforcement officers aren’t equipped to be able to hand imprisoning a supernaturally inclined person. There are several supernatural people that live in our world and can blend in without sticking out like a sore thumb. I told you the day after I started investigating the crime that I found Stiles in the preserve and that even though I didn’t see him that I was pretty sure Scott had been in the preserve too.”

Melissa nodded. “You did and when I asked Scott, he promised me that he hadn’t been in the preserve. Are you telling me that he lied to me, Noah?”

Remus leaned forward and looked Melissa straight in the eyes. “Your son not only lied to you, Mrs. McCall, but he pressured Stiles into not telling you after he told Stiles that he had been bit by something and that the bite healed by the next morning. It didn’t take Stiles a day to figure out that Scott had been bitten by an Alpha werewolf and when he told your son what he suspected Scott ignored him completely.”

He took in a deep breath and let it out. “Since then Scott has nearly hurt Stiles several times and even tried to kill him on two separate occasions. We warned Scott weeks ago that if he didn't get himself under control we would have to step in and if that happened he wouldn't like the consequences of his actions. He injured Stiles earlier this evening and if we hadn’t been close by and heard what was going on he would have killed Stiles. I’m all out of chances, Mrs. McCall, and since your son doesn’t want to do what is right he’ll be forced to by the law. There is no way that Harry or me are going to let Scott get away with what he did to Stiles tonight. There will be charges pressed against him. He’s had time to learn control, but he chose to blow off all the training sessions we have set up in favor of his girlfriend who comes from a family of Hunters and whose family is actually the reason for the Hale family fire.”

Noah stiffened and looked at Scott with cold eyes before he turned to look at Melissa once more. “When Scott was informed that Kate Argent was the one who set the fire that killed most of the Hale family his response was well then they must have done something to deserve it. There were young children that died in that fire and they were human. Kate Argent doesn’t care who she kills as long as she gets to kill someone and her father and sister-in-law are the same exact way. As of tomorrow, Kate, Gerard, and Victoria Argent will all be arrested for various fires and other offenses. There is a reason that Chris Argent has been tailing Stiles lately and that is because he is protecting my son even though he doesn’t need to.”

Scott looked at Noah in shock. “I need to let Allison know! I can’t believe that you’re going to arrest her mother, aunt, and grandfather, Sheriff Stiliniski!”

Noah turned his head sharply and glared at Scott with hard eyes. “You won’t be telling Miss Argent anything, Scott, and Remus will spell you to make sure that you can’t. Victoria, Gerard, and Kate all deserve what is about to happen to them and you won’t be giving them any warning about what is about to befall them.” 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked back at Melissa with a frown on his face. “I understand why you have been working so many hours, Melissa, but you should have allowed Rafe to help you like he offered. You and I both know that he has cleaned up his act in the last eight years because if he hadn’t he wouldn’t have been promoted as much as he has been. If you’re not going to let him help you financially then you need to let him have Scott on certain weekends. He calls me to get updates on his son because you refuse to tell him anything even though the judge had ruled five years ago that Rafe was to get time with Scott once a month during the school year and then six weeks during the summer. He’s getting tired of your excuses and he’s about to file a report with the courts, Melissa, and I’ll have to back him up because as an officer of the law I can’t lie to a judge or his lawyer. You need to let go of the grudge you have about him cheating on you because it’s over and done with and has been for years.”

Melissa pursed her lips and nodded curtly. “I understand, Noah, and I’ll contact him tomorrow. Now, what exactly has Scott done that nearly resulted in Stiles being killed?”

Remus’ eyes flashed in anger. “He attacked Stiles tonight because Stiles forced him off the field after he lost control of himself. He thinks that Stiles is jealous that he’s first string in lacrosse and because Scott has a girlfriend and Stiles doesn’t. I don’t know how in the hell Scott came to that conclusion and I don’t care because it couldn’t be the furthest thing from the truth. Hell, anyone with eyes could see that Stiles has a thing for Derek Hale regardless how much he plays up that he has a crush on Lydia Martin.” He looked at Scott with bright gold eyes. “Who needs enemies with friends like you?”

Melissa snorted and shook her head as she looked at her son with a raised eyebrow. “I told you a long time ago, Scott, that Stiles didn’t really have a crush on Lydia no matter how much he may act like he does. I practically helped Noah raise Stiles after Claudia died so I know my second son and I know when he is faking something. I’m not going to stop Noah, Remus, or Harry from doing what they have to, to make sure that not only Stiles is safe, but everyone is safe. You have to follow the law and when you break it you have to face the consequences. Maybe I should have been harder on you than I have been, but I was trying to make up for the fact that I wouldn’t let your father near you.”

She sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them up. “It is time to learn that not everything is going to go your way. I should have stepped in sooner when I realized that you always thought your way was the best but I thought you grew out of that. You hurt the one person who has always been by your side just because you didn’t want to listen to him. I have no doubt that you knew Stiles was right in what he was doing and telling you, Scott. It is time that you grow up, son, because if you don’t you are going to turn into a criminal and I won’t let that happen.”

Scott looked at his mother with his mouth dropped open. “You can’t mean that, mom! I didn’t do anything wrong! All of this is Stiles fault and I shouldn’t be punished for what he has caused. If he had just let me go when I told him to and backed off me like I told him to he wouldn’t have gotten hurt!”

Melissa glared at her son. “I do most certainly mean it, Scott. I don’t know where you got this sense of superiority that you seem to have but it’s time to learn that you are NOT always right. Stiles apparently knows a lot more about the supernatural than you do so I don’t understand why you wouldn’t listen to him or to Remus, Harry, Severus, Sirius, and Noah.” She turned to look at Noah with sadness in her eyes. “Noah, I’m sorry that Stiles was hurt by Scott.”

Noah shook his head. “You are not to blame for what Scott has done to Stiles, Melissa. Scott is the one who is to blame and he’ll answer for what he has done. We will make sure that he doesn’t hurt anyone else. Unfortunately, the consequences for his actions are going to be felt because he was warned more than once, and this is the third time that I know of that he attacked Stiles. He will not be able to talk his way out of trouble this time.”

Remus stood up. “We will leave you with Scott now, Mrs. McCall, but if you need us give Noah a call and we’ll be right here.” He pulled out his wand and quickly cast three different spells on Scott before the teenaged werewolf could react. “I have just spelled Scott to secrecy regarding Gerard, Kate, and Victoria Argent. One of the spells was a type of reflector spell which means should he try to hurt anyone else that it will be himself he ends up hurting. The last spell is a spell that pretty much has put him on house arrest until Harry deals with him tomorrow at some point.”

Melissa sighed in relief at that and stood up. “Thank you, Remus, and I’ve told you repeated to call me Melissa. I will be having a long talk with Scott before I send him to bed.”

Noah stood up and hugged Melissa. “I will call you tomorrow to check on you, Melissa, but if you need me before then don’t hesitate to call me.”

Melissa smiled and hugged Noah back and then walked Remus and Noah to the door. Once she saw and heard them drive away she shut and locked the front door before he walked back to where Scott was still seated at the kitchen table. “You will go take a shower and then come back down here. We have a long night ahead of us Scott and it is time for you to learn some hard truths because you have just landed yourself into some very hot water and nobody is going to save you from it. It is time for you to be the adult you constantly tell me you are when I try to put my foot down and make you listen to me. This time you WILL listen to what I have to say and you WILL answer any and all questions I put forth to you because if you don’t you won’t like just how much trouble you end up in from me.”

Scott swallowed hard and nodded. He stood up and went to do what he was told because he knew if he didn’t that his mom would do what she just warned him about. He couldn’t believe that all this was happening especially since it was Stiles fault and not his. He didn’t understand why people couldn’t see that everything that happened was because of Stiles and not him. He didn’t know that he was going to regret blaming everything on Stiles but he was about to find out just how much he fucked up and in the most painful way as possible. If only he had known just what the relationship between Chris Argent, Noah Stiliniski, and Stiles was he would have saved himself some of the trouble that was coming his way. Then again he should have known better than to fuck with an Argent or someone close to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: *snickers* I hope you all liked this chapter... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!! Next up... Scott learns just how much he messed up but still blames everything on Stiles...
> 
> I write for fun and stress relief... What you see is what you get... I and my beta's do try to get all the typos, but we're human so there may be a few that we missed along the way... Thank you for reading my brainchild and I do hope that you enjoy it...
> 
> You can find me on my website which I'm slowly adding things to but hey I have over 400+ stories to add: [www.angelndarkness.com/](https://www.angelndarkness.com//)  
> Or Discord: [Fandoms and Fun Discord](https://discord.gg/utd24YSbez)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: *grins* And there is the first chapter... I hope you all like it... Click the comment and/or Kudos button and let me know what you think!!! Next up: Remus has words with and for Scott... Harry and Derek talk...


End file.
